With the Clouds
by WeirdMe
Summary: I used to believe in fairytales until mine ended. One shot.


I never really believed in love at first sight. How you can suddenly know that stranger is the one for you just by catching a single glance. Just a moment where your eyes meet, and your heart thumps a little faster. And then, when I was three years old I saw a boy in my backyard swinging on my swing set. I was furious; the thought of a boy playing on my swing set enraged me. I was only three, so hadn't learned about sharing yet. I shoved the sliding door aside, it took a few minutes, I wasn't a very strong three years old, but soon I had a gap large enough for me to squeeze through. It was still morning I remember, the wet grass tickling my feet. I made me way over to the boy who didn't seem to notice the young girl stomping over to him. I stood in front of him, my hands on my hips to look sassy.

"That's my swing set!" I said as rage crept its way into my voice.

And then he looked at me. His eyes, oh his lovely eyes which seemed to be cut from real emeralds and thrown into his irises. He had coffee colored hair that fell right above his eyes which slightly curled at the end. Feeling the anger suddenly seep out of me I felt embarrassed, and something else. Some kind of emotion that I could not name, it was if that brief eye contact we suddenly knew, that in end it would be me and him against the World.

Though we didn't become best friends right after, he did tell me his name. "Zach Goode," he had replied, his voice strong and sure. And I told him mine. "Cameron Morgan," I had said quiet shyly. Zach seemed to think for a moment. Then he tilted his head to the side and squinted at me. "You don't look like a Cameron", Zach had said, his fingers now tapping against his chin, "You look like a Cammie, besides, Cameron is harder to say." And with that he hoped off the swing and headed to the backyard next door where he soon entered the house. Cameron just stood there for a moment. Her grandpa sometimes called her Cammie, but she never liked it, usually making big fuss over it, but now, she kind of liked the name.

Then, the next year and a half, I watched Zach come out to swing set and swing. Every day, at exactly two o'clock, and I would just stand at the sliding door watching him go up and down like a seesaw. Until one day as I was watching him I noticed how high he was. I thought he was going to go in a complete 360 around the metal pole that the swings hanged on. I pushed the door open; I was much stronger, nearly five years old at the time; my feet running to him automatically.

"Stop!" I screamed, "You're going to get hurt!"

"I'm fine", he said, but then his fingers slipped on the smooth plastic chin the laid over the metal, and soon he was falling. My heart pounded so fast I thought it would burst. His legs hit the ground first, then the rest of him toppling down on himself. The thing I remember most was that he didn't scream as he fell, like he knew he would be okay. I hurried over to him, placing a hand on his back.

"Are you okay?" I was so scared that he was hurt; fear rocketed through me from the tips of my toes to the top of my head.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"No you're not", I had said when I noticed a nasty gash on his leg, "I told you that you would get hurt." I grabbed his hand, and brought him inside with me so my mom could take care of the wound. At first she gave as a questioning glance before she went to go fetch her first aid kit. Zach took a seat on the couch, and held my hand tighter; refusing to let go.

It was after that that me and Zach became best friends, but we knew that when we were old enough it would become something more.

Through out the rest of the years, Zach was always there for me, like when I was there for him when he got hurt on the swings. One of my favorite memories was when we started sixth grade. We weren't elementary school kids anymore, nope, we were starting middle school. Zach and I had completely different schedules, but just before the bell, Zach grabbed my hand and said, "Cammie, if someone ever treats you like crap, think of what I would do, beat the shit out of them, or come to me to beat the shit out of them, okay?"

"Even if it's a teacher?"

"Cammie, I don't care who they are or what they do, no one should treat you like crap. You don't deserve it", he said it like he was stating a fact. I nodded my head and turned to walk away, but then he grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. I could hear his heart thumping in my ear. For me it was like a lullaby sang to me at bedtime, maybe because I have fell asleep listening to that heart many times before. Zach's lips brushed my forehead for a quick second, in fact sometimes I think I might have imagined it, Zach wasn't really sentimental, but maybe he did it just to comfort me. Then we parted and went our separate ways. I got to my class seconds before the bell rang, but I still got a nasty look from the teacher. As I sat down at my desk, I couldn't help the smile that climbed across my face as I thought how I could just ask Zach to hurt the teacher for me, of course I would never do that, but it's nice to know that Zach would always protect me.

As the years climbed by, everything was perfect, I never recall, not one single moment where I wasn't happy, and if there was, I was probably only upset for maybe a few minutes. Then the terrible thing happened, it was actually the terrible thing that happened before the really terrible thing. Before eleventh grade, Zach told me he was moving. His mother got a new job two towns over. Of course even after the move Zach and I stayed close. My mother always complained about the phone bill for how much me and Zach talked. And sometimes during the weekend we visited each other. He only lived an hour away. Things were fine, not as perfect as before, but fine.

Then the really terrible thing happened in the middle of senior year. Zach became sick. Though, as I think about it now, I can't remember what he's sickness was. He was in the hospital a lot, that I remember all too well. Yet, every time I visited him he would just give me lopsided grin and tell me it's okay. Then I would ask his mother and she would just shake her head no and stare out past me like I wasn't even there. He became pale, and he was tired all the time. I always held his hand when he slept, and stared at him. When he was asleep, he looked like he always did just a little paler. And I would convince myself that he would be okay, that it was just some crazy dream I dreamt up, and he would wake up and we'd go outside and swing or go swimming at the local pool, but that never happened. My grades started to slip soon, so I couldn't visit him as much; my parents having my stay home most weekends studying. Then came the last day, I was supposed to stay home, my parents wanted me to, but something felt wrong, so I left through my window and went to see him. I held his hand, and tried to convince myself that this wasn't happening, he wasn't going to die. But we both knew the end was coming near, and I cried and I cried staining his bed sheet. Zach looked at me.

"Don't cry", he had said, "I will see you again someday in the clouds."

Then he leaned over, kissed me one last time, lay back down and closed his eyes, never opening them again. His fingers loosened around mine, but I forced them tight around my fingers. Tears blurred my vision. I couldn't look at his lifeless body anymore, so I turned to look out the window. It was gray out, but a saw a little sunlight peek through, just a little so if you weren't looking you wouldn't have noticed.

"I will see you again someday in the clouds", I promised myself. _I will _I kept telling myself, _I will see him again, _and I did. Years went by though before I did, I grow old and died in my sleep, but never did I date or marry, Zach was the only one for me. And now here I stand with Zach across from me. Both of us now young, and healthy in a perfect World. He gave me a lopsided grin.

"Told you."

**Author's Note: Hi, and before I continue, I'm not sure if any of you guys know about this website called Glogster, but if you do, great. Anyways I have to say thanks to spazzjazzi (username on Glogster) because they made a glog or blog and I used the plot line to make this story: 'From the very start I loved you. I could hold out my hand, you would take it. We spent countless hours just laughing. I can't recall a single day, not one, without you there. We grew up together. It was you and me. That's how it should've stayed. Then you moved and got sick. We stayed close all through it. I knew I loved you since the day we met. I knew that you loved me too. And you made me a promise not to leave, and then you kissed me. You promised! Where are you now?' It's different, but similar so I just had to give them credit. So I hope you liked this story, and I hope you review (even if you didn't like the story, I'll appreciate the advice). Hope your having an awesome summer, bye. **


End file.
